Island of Paradise
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: She was oddly suspicious about the sudden 'vacation' she and Peter had been 'given'. And for good reason too.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is a new story. The plot's been running in my mind for a while, but i never had the chance to put it down. So i've started it and I'll see where it goes from here. **

Disclaimer: **no infringement intended**

**Warnings: none really.**

**Spoilers: Season 1, episode 7 (i'm sure everyone reading this has seen THAT episode0**

**Summary: A mystery vacation from Broyles?**

**

* * *

**

Olivia stared at the papers like they were strange aliens. Like they had four heads and nineteen arms and seventy-three eyes and came straight from a B-rated horror movie. They were so foreign and misplaced on her kitchen counter that she wasn't quite sure what to do other than stare at them, the tiny stack of paper she hadn't seen since she first started her job a long time ago.

There were plane tickets and hotel reservations, conformation numbers and rental car agreements completely filled out in her name. Well, her name and the name of Peter Bishop. But it wasn't Peter Bishop's doing because he was currently on the line with her, just as silent and confused as she was.

"Liv?" he asked the receiver. Silence greeted him, following by the light, very light, breathing pattern of Olivia Dunham.

"Do you think it's so kind of joke?" she said uneasily. Peter let out a breathy chuckle. That was so like Olivia, always over thinking everything. He could hear a bit of hysteria in her voice and to be perfectly honest the whole thing was quite hilarious.

"Maybe it's a subtle gift from Broyles," Peter said reassuringly, "Maybe this is his way of saying we need a vacation."

"Doubtful," she replied quickly. It was too quickly for the likes of Peter and he frowned, running a hand over his face. He paced the living room of his home, walking to the window and looking out before pacing back to stand in front of the T.V.

"Look Liv," he said, "I don't want to sound like an ass, but I think we should go. I know I could use the time away and I'm pretty sure you need it more than I do."

"I just don't understand why there are only two plane tickets, just for you and I, not Walter or Astrid. If anything they deserve the time off more than us," she argued idly. Peter stifled a groan. She always argued for things like working extra. She never seemed to understand that she needed to take time off too, even if it killed her. She was just as deserving as Astrid and Walter.

"You know what Olivia?" Peter sighed into the phone, "Just forget it. Pack your bag, I'll be at your house tomorrow morning at 3 in the morning to get you. Don't worry about Walter or Astrid I'll take care of that tonight."

"Peter," she started, picking up the tickets and looking at them. Peter stopped her quickly.

"Don't even think about Olivia. We are going. That's final. Listen, Walter's about to come inside. I've got to go, see you in the morning."

"Peter," she tried again, but he had already hung up. She stared down at the phone in her hand and sighed loudly. Placing it back on the receiver, she picked up the tickets and gingerly traced her finger pads across them. They felt strange and unusual to her. She never was allowed vacation time, ever. Why did she get it now? And more importantly, where was she even going? Olivia dug through the stack of confirmation numbers and orders until she came a cross a glossy brochure.

On the front of the brochure was a beautiful aerial view of an island with tall, tropical looking trees covering it and surrounded by beautifully blue water, perfect blue water. From the view she could see the flawless white sand beaches and peaceful sailboats. She opened the page and skimmed over the text, focusing only on the amazing pictures of the palace-like place. Villas with white canopy tents over the front porch faced the beach. Jungle bungalows hidden within the trees surrounded an awesome pool with a cascading waterfall and glowing lights. Romantic candle lit tables glowed in a picture in the dusk light while in the picture right next to it a happy couple danced the night away near a bamboo bar.

Olivia frowned. The place looked more and more like a honeymoon resort than a place two adults could go to have fun. But the more she looked at it like that, the more she realized that maybe she could want it that way, that maybe she could use this to be the place and time to let Peter know just exactly what she wants him to know. She smiled a small smile at the thought but pushed it away from her head as quickly as it had come into play. She was sure there where some singles there that she could dance with; but part of her ached for the attention from Peter. Maybe this could be her chance.

Smiling to herself, Olivia found her way back to her bedroom and rummaging through her closet for her suitcase. She came up with a small black one and tossed it onto the bed, unzipping it. The last time she used this was in Germany, and she had almost slept with Lucas again. How ironic had it been that Peter was the one to break that up? She unzipped the bag and flung it open, spinning on her heel to pack her clothing.

She grabbed a simple black dress for one night, a flowing white one for a day on the beach and a red one for dancing. She packed herself three pairs of jeans and two pairs of shorts, happily ditching the slacks she had to wear for work. She grabbed three loose cotton blouses, a white shirt made of taffeta that her sister got her for her birthday one year, a blouse of chiffon silk that was a friend's that never asked for it back and one long peach colored silk strapless shirt, if she ever wanted to wear it. She was sure it was Rachel's, but Rachel had left it here when she moved out and Olivia had always liked the color a lot. Digging through a drawer she never really went into, she found a simple brown swimsuit and tossed it inside, along with a lime colored wrap that it had come in. Once she had stuffed all those items in the suitcase, she went into the bathroom and grabbed a bag, filling it with toiletries and stuffing it into a carry on bag.

Olivia wandered back into the kitchen around 8 o'clock, intent on making dinner. She pulled out a bottle of red wine and poured herself a glass, taking a sip. She was rummaging through the fridge when her landline rung, the caller I.D. letting her know Peter was calling her back. Sighing, she closed the fridge and picked up the phone, taking another sip from her wine glass at the same time.

"Hello," she answered, although she knew who it was.

"Hey," Peter said on the other side of the line, "It's me."

"I know."

"Oh," Peter said, sitting on the couch with his feet strung over the arm of it. He had muted the T.V. and was currently staring at the ceiling with a stupid grin on his face. "So, I got Walter all situated for the next five days."

"Please, don't tell me it's with Astrid," Olivia begged, hoping that he didn't do that.

"Well, not really," he started slowly. He quickly added, "See I called Broyles to see what we could do with Walter and he said there was some strange science convention which Astrid was going to speak at for the next five days and they had requested for Dr. Bishop to talk originally, but he didn't ask you or I because it was silly. But since Astrid is going, he decided Walter could go as well. And before you worry, I asked him if he could have an FBI handler that wasn't Astrid and he already has two assigned to him. He's very excited because apparently, they've been holding these things since he was a kid."

"Wow," was all Olivia could muster to say. She picked at the mortar in her counter as a long silence followed. Was she really wishing for a way to weasel out of this? Probably. "Have you packed, yet?" she asked, breaking the strange silence.

"Yeah," he answered, "I packed clothes for warmer weather. I'm so ready for the change."

"Yeah," Olivia answered, "Me too."

"So, I'll see you at three, right?" Peter asked, still staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Olivia answered, downing the last of her wine, "I'll see you at three."

"Sleep well Liv," he said into the phone idly, almost as if he was just whispering it.

"You too, Peter," was her answer. He smiled as he heard his name from her lips and then the line clicked.

He stared at the ceiling, smiling like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

She vaguely remembers waking up when her alarm went off and showering. She remembers dressing in black slacks and a white t-shirt. She remembers making breakfast through a blackened blur and then the knock on the door. She remembered Peter's smiling face at the door and her not even putting up a fight to let him carry her bags to the car. It was ridiculously dark and early in the morning. She staggered to the car and climbed into it, the heater had been on and the car was warm. She remembered falling back asleep in the car, before Peter even had climbed back into the car.

She woke the second time to the gentle rubbing of Peter's hands over her arms. She let her eyes flicker open to the slightly amused face of Peter, leaning over her with in the car. She frowned at his amusement and stretched, her tiny body feeling cramped in the car. She rolled her hips and twisted before looking at Peter with a glare. He smiled widely, laughing as she stepped out of the car.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said with a chuckle. She shook her head and gave him a tiny smile.

"How long was I out for?" she asked, really looking at Peter now. He wore a soft cotton baby blue button down and brown pants, shaved and fresh looking. He smiled and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

"The whole ride over. I unloaded everything for us already," he said, "All we have to do is get on the plane."

Olivia smiled and nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from him. She climbed out of the car and he shut the door without her knowing it. Her eyes drifted over his face, the lack of stubble, then his loosely draped light blue shirt and down to his slender brown pants. Finally he shifted and looked at her.

"Okay, I'll bite, what is it?" he said, spreading his arms wide. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm really tired," she said, yawning, "But you look nice."

He laughed, an excited and loud laugh, slinging his arm over her shoulders and walking towards the terminal.

"I can tell," he said, dropping his arm from around her. "Here, give me your ticket and go sit over there."

She gave him a coy smile and shook her head, holding her own ticket in her hands.

"Give me yours and I'll do it," she replied. To her surprise he handed her his ticket and grinning cockily before swaggering over to take a seat. She smiled and scratched her head. It was going be a long plane ride.

It was a six-hour plane ride. To her surprise the tickets where two seats in first class and she sat by the window with her forehead pressed against it for most of the ride. Peter slept next to her for a bit, his soft snores filling up her ears as she stared down on the slowly lighting world. At some point she felt rather silly, like a child who waits for the first snow of their life, forehead pressed against the glass and their breath fogging up their view. She moved away once or twice but always found her face wandering back to the cool, thick double paned glass. Breakfast came around as the sky lightened and Olivia nudged Peter awake as the food came and he smiled up at the hostess as she handed them their food. Olivia was sure she slipped her number to him when she handed him his drink the next time she came around.

The plane landed on some island near the Bahamas that she couldn't pronounce. The airport was clearly run down, large cracks were in the runway and she was sure they'd run over a few lizards on the landing. Inside the terminal, it was nearly empty. Peter followed her as she headed off the plane toward the entrance. There, at the entrance of the airport she saw a man holding a sign with a beautiful island retreat on the cover. Behind him gathered a few people and one or two couples. Olivia touched Peter's arm to get his attention and he followed her as they headed towards a man with a straw fedora hat and wearing all white. He smiled at them.

"Are you two here for the island retreat?" he asked, showing off his teeth, some real most gold.

"I think so," Olivia answered, "I'm pretty sure we are."

"Well it looks like you two are the last ones we were waiting for," he said, looking at both Peter and Olivia, "We have to take a bus to the boat, we'll be at the island in a few minutes."

"And our luggage? Asked Peter.

"On a smaller plane on its way already," the man grinned. Peter nodded. The man turned, folding up the sign that he had and started toward the door. The people that had gathered behind him moved around Peter and Olivia, trailing behind the man as he left.

The bus ride was bumpy and rough. More than once Olivia had grabbed Peter's arm to steady her. She left her eyes shut for most of the ride and one particular bump she heard Peter swear under his breath.

"What?" she asked, peeping open one eye.

"I think we just ran over an iguana."

Olivia started to laugh. A small giggle from her lips erupted and Peter looked at her in confusion. The next rough bump quieted her back down and she shut her eyes.

"How much longer?" she asked Peter softly. He smiled.

"We're here."

Olivia looked out and saw a beautiful white yacht sitting at a dock. The bus pulled to a stop and the man climbed out, followed by eager couples and singles, all ready to get the bumpy bus out of their minds and into the beautiful boat to paradise. The island had beautiful white sands and tall tropical trees and Olivia's face relaxed, letting a small smile slip past her lips. Peter saw it slide onto her face and he put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her gently to the yacht that waited for them.

Suddenly Olivia was five years old again, going for the first time out to sea. As the boat left the dock she plastered a small smile across her lips, wind blowing back her blonde hair in the sea air. Somewhere Peter sat behind her, watching her bemused look as she saw colorful fish swim underneath the boat in the clear water. It was calm and soothing and she found herself actually excited for the vacation island that lay ahead.

The yacht docked at a simple wooden dock, where a man in white shorts and a white polo was waiting for the passengers. Olivia and Peter wandered off somewhere near the back of the crowd of people, filing onto the dock as the man held up his arms and smile, flashing a flawless white smile on his dark tan face.

"Welcome," he said in some accent, "To Paradise Palm Island Resort. If you would all please follow me to the check in desk, we can get you checked in and give you a list of tonight's activities."

"Activities?" Olivia whispered as the man led the way. Peter chuckled at her, watching as though it was the first vacation she'd ever been on. She shuffled in behind a white haired couple as they climbed sandy steps to a beautiful open hotel entrance.

"Wow," Peter said intelligently, clearly impressed by the sheer beauty of the dark wood entrance. The large glass windows faced out toward the dock where they had come from, shaded by tall tropical trees. Sliding glass door opened as they entered the cool lobby, staring up at the vaulted glass ceiling of the place. Olivia looked down at the floor and touched Peter's arm, catching his attention faster than anything else.

"There are fish, in the floor," Olivia said in awe. Peter looked and his mouth gaped open, staring at the swimming fish and sharks underneath his feet in the glass floor. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Olivia securely this time, tugging her forward to the perfectly beautiful woman that was waiting for their reservation.

"Bishop," he said, beaming at the woman. He felt strangely overjoyed, and Olivia felt it too but only for a brief moment before looking at the happy woman through thin jealous eyes.

"Yes sir," she said happily, "Right here, a villa beach front room," she said. "Two keys. Here you go." The woman handed Peter two white keys with an embossed palm on them. Peter smiled and winked at her before she giggled and smiled at Olivia. Olivia felt the overwhelming urge to smile back, and she did so. Peter grabbed an activities list from the counter and swung his arm over Olivia's shoulders.

"So," Olivia said, leaving the lobby out of the back doors, "What's the plan for tonight?"

"Tonight?" Peter said, grinning his unique Cheshire grin, "Tonight is a welcome for new guests," he answered, looking at the list, "It's in the banana leaf bar around ten."

"Sounds social," Olivia giggled, unable to control herself. Peter laughed himself.

"Indeed it does," he answered, following a trail that led past a secluded pool, "We don't have to go."

"No, no," Olivia said, "Lets. I'm in need of some serious vacation."

"Oh now you take my word for it."


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2

**I want to take the time to thank everyone whose stuck with the story and reviewed so far! It means so much! anywy, we're onto the next chapter. I'll try very hard to update everyday, i promise.**

**Summary: There's something in the air, she thinks.**

**warnings: T**

**Spoilers: none, i don't think.**

* * *

Peter found himself alone in the bed that morning. Dressed only in his boxers he reached over the sheets and found the space warm but empty. He opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling of the villa, inhaling deeply. He sat up suddenly. The smell of eggs, toast and pancakes drifted through his nose. He inhaled deeply again, throwing his legs over the bed and putting his feet down on the hardwood floor. His head throbbed painfully and he rubbed his handover his face. He nearly tripped down the stairs that led to the front room, but he stumbled in and looked around. The platter of food was inside and sitting in front of one of the water front windows. Olivia was nowhere to be found. Panic crept into his body, slowly and he spun around the room, looking for her. He stepped into the room next to the front room and looked out the window over the front porch, finding her blonde hair flowing in the wind from the chair out front. Exhaling he ran a hand through his hair and walked to the front door.

Olivia had been up for about ten minutes before she heard the knock on the door. She allowed the man to drop of their food before she slipped into the long peach shirt/dress and sat in the morning sun, soaking up the scent of the morning ocean breeze in the sunshine. Her head pounded and she enjoyed the silence and semi-darkness. She heard the door open and she squinted into the morning light toward the sun, finding a shirtless, pantless Peter in the doorway.

"There's breakfast," he said awkwardly, waving his hand towards the door. Olivia nodded.

"I saw," she said, her eyes drifting over him, "Did you forget to pack clothes?"

"Nope," he answered her. He turned and walked back inside without a witty remark. That was witty enough to make Olivia smile and stand up, following him back into the villa. He had sat down in a cushy white chair and pulled a plate up to him, sticking his fork into the waffles on the plate.

Olivia didn't know what came over her. She had this strange sensation to simply sit on his lap and stare at him, kiss him and love him. So from her spot at the door she watched him, drowning his waffles in syrup. He looked up and his eyes caught hers and he stopped immediately. She swaggered her way over to him as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Did you forget to pack pants?" he asked, his voice a low rumble. Olivia smiled.

"Do I really need them?" she whispered, planting in his lap. It's like her mind had no control over what her body was doing.

"Livia," he groaned, "What are you doing?"

Olivia seemed to be in a trance as she stared at Peter. His eyes, glazed over partially with lust and the other part with confusion seemed to stop her. Her throbbing headache returned and she tried to slide off his lap.

"I," she stammered, "I'm sorry," she muttered. She wriggled around, but he refused to let her go. He stared at her, watching her try to hide her face.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked sincerely. Olivia looked frightened. Did something happen between them? She adverted her eyes away, looking for anything around her.

"I don't remember," he said, bringing his hand back to touch her chin, "I was wondering if you did. Maybe it could explain what's happening now."

"We drank too much," Olivia said this time getting up off his lap. He looked hurt for a moment, but Olivia turned away, grabbing a strawberry from the platter of fruit.

"I'm going outside to bathe in the sun," she said, heading towards their bedroom.

"What about breakfast?" he asked, shocked and a bit angry.

"I'm not hungry."

"You're an awful liar."

"Fine," she said, grabbing a plate of eggs. She ate them in silence, not looking at him and staring only at the plate. When she finished she stood up, exited the room and came back through moments later, swathed in a lime green wrap.

"I'll be down the beach," she said softly, "You're welcome to join me."

"Don't doubt that I won't," Peter answered her and she smiled. Whatever tension had occurred had passed and things eased away again. Peter shook his head. The headache he had earlier was gone, and he downed a glass of orange juice before heading off for a shower.

Olivia had been out on the white sand by herself, mulling things over. What if things had happened between them and neither could remember? Was that the instinct that came over her when she saw him eating? She wanted to remember, she really did. She remembered vaguely what the bar/club setting looked like, underneath big banana plants and flashing lights, but she couldn't remember anything else. Sighing in frustration she rolled over, only to see the upside down view of a tanned man walking toward her. She rolled back over and sat up.

"You seem alone out here miss," the man said, flashing a dazzling smile. She smiled back at him.

"It's early, isn't it?"

"Not so much," he said, "How about I get you a drink?"

"Can you make anything that's not very strong?" she asked him. She noted his nametag on his white button down, Rico.

"How about this?" he said smiling again, "I can get you a Pina Colada with small amount of alcohol."

She smiled, "That'd be lovely."

"Yes miss," he said standing. Olivia bit her lip as he began to walk away.

"Actually," she said, watching him hesitate, "Make that two."

"Yes miss." Rico turned and walked back up the beach toward the hotel, leaving Olivia to shut her eyes and enjoy the sunshine.

Peter stepped onto the white sand in brown shorts and an open white shirt. His eyes adjusted to the light of the sun as he scanned down the beach. What he saw made him suck in his breath. Olivia was sprawled out in the white of the sand, propped up on her elbows and taking two drinks from the tray a man was handing her. Her blonde hair blew back lightly in the wind and he wandered his way over to her, plopping himself down in the sand next to her as the man was leaving.

"I hope you order one of those for me," he grinned, turning on his side to face her. She smiled at him and handed him the giant glass from her hand.

"Of course," she answered. She watched as Peter raised his glass.

"To a fabulous, strange vacation gift, most likely from Broyles," he said causing her to laugh.

"To vacation," she said smiling. He tipped his glass against hers and then sipped, watching as she did the same. Once she set the glass down, he did too, feeling this strange rush through his body. He leaned over to her and pressed his lips against hers, surprising her into stillness.

"That," he whispered, "Is to a regret-free vacation."

"Peter," she started, but he wanted to finish, he had something to say, even if he had no idea what it was.

"I don't know what happened last night and I really want to know, but I want you to know that no matter what happens on this vacation, I will never regret it."

Olivia, confused by his confession, kissed him softly before pulling away and bringing the glass up to hide her face from him.

"You think I'll regret that?" she whispered, watching shock spread all over his face. A stupid grin plastered his face and he ran his hand over her arm, brushing the tiny hairs.

"I certainly hope not," he answered, watching emotion play over her face. The breeze stirred her hair back and she looked like an angel in the sunlight. He kissed her again, knotting his hand in her hair and gluing her face to his. He pulled away moments later, watching a smile spread across her face.

"I'm not going to regret that," she answered, lying back to watch the sun. Peter smiled and lay back as well.

"Good," he answered, "Because I'm not going to apologize."

They remained silent, watching the soothing patterns of the waves roll into the sand. There wasn't a single soul on the beach and there was no noise to come from behind them. Olivia didn't think it strange and neither did Peter, he figured it was the kind of place you slept in until 3 in the afternoon and then partied all night. Sighing contently, Peter closed his eyes just as Olivia spoke.

"Do you know what's going on here tonight?" she asked, closing her eyes as well.

"Something in the butterfly lounge," Peter said, vaguely remembering what was on the agenda. He wanted to explore the place and find the lounge and remember where the Banana leaf bar was, but he was content in the sand with Olivia right now.

"And tomorrow night?" she asked. Peter grinned widely and almost hummed aloud.

"Tomorrow night's a surprise," he said, remembering exactly what he had planned. He could almost hear Olivia pout.

"Can I have a hint?" she asked playfully. Peter peeked open one eye to see her pouting and quickly shut it.

"Sure," he answered, "But then I'd have to kill you."

"You suck."

Peter just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: Day 3

**thank you everyone who has reviewed! I love reading everyone comments and you all are so supportive! Anyway, onto the next chapter!**

**Summary: Things get, weird.**

**Warnings. M. M. M. M. M. **

**Spoilers: Zero!**

**

* * *

**

Olivia was awake, but her vision was blurry. Head pounding and body aching she fumbled around the bamboo bathroom in search of a light. When she found it she flicked it on, hissing in surprise of the light in her face. Her head hurt even worse than before. Rifling through her bag she found the tiny pill bottle she was looking for and popped it open, taking a handful of pills out and swallowing them, dry. She opened her eyes again but shut them, the light hurting her. She couldn't remember anything, just that she was here with Peter.

Oh God, Peter.

Stumbling around she wrenched open the shutters between the bathroom and the bedroom to find him draped over the bed, snoring. The panic that had built in her throat subsided and she sighed aloud. Her head hurt like crazy, but she fell back into the bed next to Peter and soon, she was out as well.

There was something soft curled next to him. Soft and warm. His head pounded in pain, throbbing as he shifted his arm, feeling something soft and warm. The object stirred and he opened one eye in alarm, only to be greeted by the sting of light and blonde hair. He inhaled, smelling the scent of whatever shampoo Olivia used. Olivia. He relaxed as he realized Olivia was next to him, curled around him and on him. He flexed his fingers, realizing his hand was on her ass. He didn't dare move it to wake her and so he'd suffer the consequences of whatever punishment she'd deliver when she woke. He blinked hard, light filtering into his eyes and then going dark again. He blinked again and again, and slowly his eyes adjusted to the light of the bedroom. Olivia stirred next to him and he craned his neck down to look at her as she rubbed her soft cheek against his chest and sighed.

"My head hurts," she whispered, the words very soft but leaving a pounding pain through his.

"Same," he rumbled. She moved and he shifted his hand carefully and strategically off her ass as she sat up.

"I have some advil," she murmured, her eyes still closed. Peter grunted in response. She went to move but Peter held her fast. Grinning, she kissed his cheek and moved to get the bottle. He heard her rustle around and come back out. When she didn't crawl back up into bed he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Peter," she said, "Do you remember what we did last night."

"Of course," he bluffed instantly, "We went to that lounge place."

"Do you remember anything about it?" she asked, the bottle turning over in her fingers. He furrowed his brow.

"I think we drank to much this time again," he chuckled. Olivia didn't laugh. "Why Liv? What's wrong?"

She turned the pill bottle around in her hands to show Peter the small bloodstain on the label. Peter sat up, his body stiff and looked at his chest, trying to find scratches. Olivia stood there in a black tank top and panties but no marks or scratches on her.

"Okay," Peter said slowly, "Maybe it was already there."

"No," Olivia said firmly, "No, it was not. I don't remember it."

"Hey," Peter answered, standing up, "Hey Liv, it's okay. Maybe you scratched yourself when you slept and you just got some blood on the label- ouch."

Peter squinted as she moved, allowing the sunlight from the window behind her to hit him in the face. She smiled at him and handed him the bottle. He took a pill and dropped the bottle on the counter, watching Olivia's back as she started the shower water. She smiled at him and shut the door before climbing into the water. Peter glanced back down at the bottle and the stain. She didn't show much concern for it. But there was something off about it.

Olivia spent most of the day by the water, sunbathing in her suit. Peter had sat with her for a few hours before heading up to wander around the resort. He ran into a few workers, but not a single guest. He wandered by a beautiful pool underneath tall trees by a cluster of bungalows. He wound his way to the main lobby and found the beautiful blonde behind the desk.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked, dazzling him with a white smile. He grinned back.

"Could you tell me where I can find The Crystal Sea?" he said, remembering the place where he got reservations.

"Oh yes," she said smiling, "You're going to go out the door and turn right, then go all the way down past the pool and into that building. It'll be in the back. You should see a sign for it."

Peter smiled at the woman and left, heading back to the villa to get dressed for dinner.

He waited for Olivia in the front sitting room, watching the sky grow dark. He told her to dress up and look nice, which isn't hard for her, and so he waited as he heard the hair dryer shut off and the sound of the shad being drawn back.

"Peter?" she called from the bedroom. A lump formed in his throat as he stood, walking back to see her.

"Peter," she said, holding her hair up. Her back was facing him, wearing a beautiful red dress. "Can you zip this, please?"

"Uh huh," he said, unable to form actual words. He stepped up behind her, looking down at her exposed back and reached down to the zipper, but stopped, sliding his hands inside and wrapping them around to her hips. She gasped but stepped back and leaned against him.

"Pe-Peter," she stuttered as his lips touched her neck, "Peter."

He nuzzled her skin, inhaling the scent of the coconut shampoo the hotel supplied. Olivia tried to stop his fingers from rubbing circles on her skin, but she didn't feel like moving.

"What about the surprise?" she asked, spinning to face him. His eyes were glazed over and lustful, staring at her.

"We can go afterwards," he said, lowering his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply, dragging her bottom lip into his mouth. His hand moved up her front as her hands twisted into his hair. His hand drifted over her shoulders, dropping the red fabric into a pile at her heels. Peter removed his lips from hers and kissed her neck, just as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

"Olivia," he groaned, running his hands down her hairs. She shivered into his touch, arching up against his chest. Suddenly the thin black shirt that was between her skin and his was too much for her and she undid the buttons as quick as possible, loving the feel of her skin touching his. He kissed her neck and walked her backwards towards the bed, his lips trailing down her neck and touching her collarbone.

Olivia had locked her elbows around his head as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and hooking the heels behind him. His shirt had long since fallen away and she let her hands wandered across his broad shoulder blades, feeling the muscles that were underneath them. When he skimmed his lips across her breast she bucked against him, feeling everything so clearly through his pants.

Suddenly he let her go, dropping her down onto the sheets of their bed. He crawled over her and ran his palms down her sides, loving the velvet skin he felt. She arched into him and ran her hands down to his belt, undoing it and pulling it loose from his pants. Her fingers brushed over the front of his pants and he hissed, dropping his face into her shoulder. She didn't know but that was almost his undoing.

"Here," he whispered, grasping her hands and hauling them up, "Let me."

She watched with innocent wide eyes as he slid down the bed and sat with his back to her, dropping his shoes and undoing his pants, pulling everything off. Olivia slid her panties off behind him and was about to start her heels when he stopped her.

"No," he whispered, "Leave them."

He was standing right in front of her, completely exposed to him. Her eyes tried to look everywhere but they only looked on one spot, down _there._ She couldn't look anywhere else as he crawled over her. He kissed her as she wrapped her legs around him and he swiftly entered without a warning, creating a loudly gasp from Olivia that was followed by a mantra of beautiful moans from her lips. He kissed her neck as she squirmed under him, hopelessly adjusting underneath his body. Then she moved and he did too, a pace that she wasn't 100% ready for. His name was echoing off the walls as he continued his plunge deeper inside her.

His strong arms rocked her downward on him as he pushed up, meeting her with every length, deep and powerful. Her name came from his lips and his from hers, and he could feel her moving within, flexing and pushing just as she shouted his name aloud, tumbling far over the edge and forcefully shoving Peter over with her. He pinned her down on him for a good long while, panting into her hair as she nibbled carefully on his ear. Her fingers raked over his back, stroking the skin there as they settled. He breathed heavily into her ear, amazed that he was inside the most beautiful woman in the world. She kissed his shoulder and he slipped out of her, rolling over to face the ceiling.

"So," she said, propping up to face him, "Was tat the surprise?"

He chuckled and shook his head, still panting. "No. Not even close."

She smiled at him and rolled over, curling up on him. "Too bad. I liked that."

"We can go again," he suggested, rolling over. He was already ready, again.

"Again? Already?" she asked, somewhat surprised.

"I could go all night," he answered, stroking her hair back from her face.

"Then lets."


	5. Chapter 5: Day 4

**all right, so this a skip a day update cause i watched fringe last night! Anyway i hope i didn't keep many people waiting! i'm trying to write as i go and so far i've got the creative juices going and what not, anyway, here we go! oh AND THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEW! you guys are my lifeline.**

**Summary: Things are weird. REALLY weird.**

**Warnings. M. yes, M.**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing! :(**

**

* * *

**

There was a knock at the door. Peter wasn't fully awake but he heard the pound, followed by an accented 'hello?' Groaning, for he didn't want to move away from Olivia, Peter gathered the sheet up and wrapped it around his hips, gathering it in the front. Trailing the sheet with him he staggered his way into the front room and peered out the window, just as a smaller tan man peered in. He unlocked the door with a grumble and squinted into the light at the man.

"Oh hello," he said, "You miss your dinner reservations last night."

"Yes," Peter answered, rubbing his hand over his chest, "We must have gotten a bit busy."

"All right sir, would you like for us to move them up to tonight?"

"Um," Peter said, hearing Olivia stir, "No, no thanks. I'm all right."

"All right then," he answered, "Your breakfast is here."

Peter almost groaned, but realized that he was quite hungry and stepped aside, watching Olivia wander down the steps into the front room dressed in only his shirt. He felt his heart pick up pace and his body stir, luckily being able to hide it in the large wrap of the sheet that was gathered in his hand. Olivia wandered up behind him and placed a kiss on his shoulder before looking around him as the man brought in the breakfast tray.

"Rico?" she said, looking confused. The man, drawn back by the name, smiled shyly at her.

"No miss," he answered, "My name is Antonio."

"No, no, you are Rico," Olivia insisted. She knew the man. He'd served her drinks before. Peter, smiling ruefully at Antonio, turned around and grasped Olivia to him, smiling.

"It's all right," he whispered, kissing her forehead, "Thank you sir."

"Yes sir," the man said quickly before ducking out of the villa as fast as he could.

Olivia turned her big green upset eyes on Peter, twisting away from his grasp and sitting down to eat. She draped her legs over the arm of the couch and looked away from him, angry. Peter sighed and stared at her.

"Liv?" he said, calling her name. She did not respond to him.

"Olivia," he said, this time moving around to drop into the chair across from her.

"His name is Rico," she said flatly, "He served me drinks on the beach."

"Okay," Peter said slowly, unsure why they were even having this fight. Was it a fight?

Olivia gave him a look that made him almost positive they were fighting.

"Maybe he's his brother or something-"

"No," Olivia said, shaking her head, "It's the same man, I remember."

Peter picked up a waffle and placed it on his plate, drowning it in syrup. The silence was heavy and unwelcome, but Peter had no reason to argue with her. He'd never seen the man before in his life. Olivia looked at him from the side and he looked up to see her, her innocent expression masking's something else in her eyes. She wasn't mad at him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, all right," he said after a moment of looking at each other that way, "What is it?"

Olivia picked up a strawberry and ate it in front of him, shrugging. She swung her legs back over the arm of the chair one at a time, giving him a good long chance to see the she wasn't wearing anything underneath his shirt. He felt the movement underneath the sheet that he had wrapped around his waist. She stood up and sauntered back into the bedroom. Intrigued, Peter stood and followed her, watching as she bent over the bed to start making it.

"Can I have the sheet back?" she asked in a saucy voice. Peter's single eyebrow raised and he smirked at her, dropping the sheet to give to her.

"Come and get it," he replied, letting it pool around his feet. Olivia looked up at him and looked down at him, biting her lip and heading over to him, crouching down and grabbing the sheet. She watched his face as she touched him, his eyes growing wide and watching as he rocked back on his feet. She pumped her hand down on him and then stood up, eyes level with his, her hand not yet letting go.

"Yes?" Olivia asked, seeing the question in his eyes.

"Do you regret what we did? What we're about to do?" he asked, unbuttoning the three buttons that held his shirt on her.

"Nope," she answered, smiling, "But let's kill to birds with one stone, okay? I'll meet you in the shower."

Oh God, the shower. It was Peter's one weakness. With all the women he's been with, the ones he remember the most are the ones that showered with him. It was like his biggest turn on. She winked at him and twisted away, stripping his shirt like a ballerina, just as she turned the corner. Groaning aloud, he followed her into the shower.

They wandered down the beach, hand in hand around 4 in the afternoon. It had taken them a good hour in the shower and a good hour to get into clothes after that. But Peter was finally dressed in white shorts and an open white shirt while Olivia dressed in her brown bikini and lime wrap. Olivia kicked up the waves with her toes, smiling the whole time while Peter looked out over the resort. Everything seemed perfectly at ease, like it was the perfect vacation for the perfect couple. Peter was just day dreaming about life when he felt a bit of sand hit him in the face.

"Hey!" he said, looking over at Olivia who looked incredibly innocent. Too innocent.

"Hmm?" she said. Before she could say anything else Peter had picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, running her into the waves at full speed. Bounding over the splashes as they rolled in, Peter laughed as Olivia pounded his back. He went to drop her but she pulled him with her, the both of them tumbling into the waves together.

Peter came up out of the water laughing, followed by Olivia, brushing her hair from her face. She looked at Peter and playfully hit him on the chest, smiling at him. He brushed a strand from her face and stared into her eyes, mesmerized. Suddenly he dipped his head low and kissed her sweetly and gently, holding back nothing for her. She kissed him back and smiled as he pulled away, staring into her deep green pools of love.

"I'm glad you agreed to come," he said smiling.

"Me too," she said, her body turning towards shore. Suddenly she stopped. Peter looked at her and was about to ask why but followed her eyes and looked up at the resort.

"Does something look….off?" Olivia said, tilting her head. Peter looked at the building, hard.

"No," he said after a while, "No. Why?"

"Something's wrong," Olivia said, heading towards the resort, "Listen Peter, listen."

And he did, he listened, hard.

"I don't hear anything," he said finally.

"Exactly!" Olivia said, "It's 4 in the afternoon and there's no one around. No one."

Peter shook his head, "What are you saying."

"I'm saying I haven't seen anyone here, this whole time. That's a little strange."

"There are people here Olivia," Peter said, looking at her, "We partied with them two nights ago."

"Can you remember that?" Olivia asked, whirling around.

"No, but that's because we drank-"

"Exactly! I can't remember anything about that place. Nothing."

"Olivia, you're overreacting," Peter rationalized, "We're on vacation on a secluded Island, we aren't supposed to see anyone."

"But I'm not," Olivia said, looking at him with hard eyes, "I'm serious."

"Okay," Peter said, "Look, tomorrow night we'll go out and meet people and not drink anything, okay?"

Olivia sighed and looked at her toes. She was sure something was amiss.

"Okay."

But something didn't sit right with her and she was sure of it.


End file.
